The present invention is directed to a cup used for hot liquids, such as coffee, tea, soup, and the like. These cups have usually been made of plastic, such as polystyrene, which provides its own, inherent heat-insulation, so that a person may grip the cup with his hand about the exterior surface of the cup, even though the liquid contents may be very hot. However, these plastic cups are not biodegradable, and, therefore, in some communities, are being banned from use.
In those communities that have banned plastic hot cups, the plastic hot cups have been replaced by hot cups made of paper, which preceded the plastic cups in use. However, since paper hot cups do not provide much inherent heat insulation, it is difficult to hold the cup with one's hand about the exterior surface of the cup when the liquid contents are very hot. One solution to this problem has been the well-known, fold-out handle comprised of two tabs that are folded out away from the cup's exterior surface, with each tab having a hole therein for the insertion of a finger, by which the cup may be held. However, the fold-out handle allows the cup to be held and supported by just one finger, which is an unstable, uncomfortable support that is relatively difficult to maintain. Furthermore, if the tabs had not been folded out prior to the hot liquid's emplacement into the cup, it is difficult to fold out these tabs without some spillage.